japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Windermere
Lady Windermere is a minor character in Sonic Underground. She is an female aristocrat, and Sonia the Hedgehog's foster mother. She is reveal to be rich which actually explains why Sonia is so spoil and snotty. Background During a dark heavy stormy rainy night, Windermere had hear a loud knock and discovered the infant Sonia on the door steps of her estate where Queen Aleena had left her. Taking the young hedgehog in, Windermere raised Sonia as her own daughter. While Sonia grew up, Windermere tutored her in playing the piano, though she was mostly troubled by the child's energetic nature. She also had spoiled her a lot as well. During this time however, she also became well acquainted with Sonia's fiancé Bartleby. Personality She was known as being a very sweet person as she cared about Sonia overall. However during Sonia's early childhood, she told Sonia not to be in very high places while walking as she knew that Sonia had acrobat skills at that time. Whenever Sonia finished her lessons on time, she would always allow Sonia to play outside. Despite being rich and wealthy, Windermere is shown as a fine, kind hearted, and proper lady. She is not much for the outgoing and dangerous behavior, while being very much alarmed by Sonia's athleticism and adventurousness. Regardless she is not a strict parent, and allowed Sonia the freedom to be herself. Appearance She has light pale skin, black eyes, a black nose, no eyebrows but three eyelashes on the side of each eye and brown hair which she keeps in two big buns. She wears eye glasses whenever she reads and has dark red lipstick on her lips. For clothes, she wears a sky blue and white dress with yellow ornaments. However her dress has a yellow neck cover, and a symbol in the middle of the dress. Her earrings are yellow but are dish shaped, and she has a yellow purple cone on her head. She wears a Purple cape including a Yellow pointy and decorated hat. Abilities She is known to have a lot of knowledge about literature. 'Sonic Underground' Years later on when Sonia is fifth-teen years old. While they were in their house as Sonia was in her bedroom looking at her reflection in a large mirror. The Swat bots came inside and had grabbed her. As she told the Swat bots to let go of her, she saw Sonia and told her to run. Windermere was arrested by the Swatbots and Dingo due to her connection to Sonia, who posed a threat to Dr. Robotnik. After Sonia left, she was taken away. Afterwards Windermere was roboticized, and turned into one of Robotnik's slaves. Later on while walking as a robot, Sonic and Sonia were able to see Lady Windemere in her roboticised form, acting as a servant. Sonia wanted to help her, though Sonic held her back, by reminding her that there is no way to help someone who has been roboticized by Robotnik. Quotes *"Sonia get down from there this instinct" *good gracious child *Of course you can my dear *Let go of me you roots!!!! *Run Sonia run!!! Relationships 'Sonia the Hedgehog' She loves her with all of her heart and doesn't want to see her get hurt. 'Bartleby' She had gotten to know him through Sonia. 'Mindy LaTour' She seems to have become friends with her through Sonia. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Sonia the Hedgehog' (Foster Daughter) Trivia *It's unknown if she had a husband. *She only appears in two Sonic Underground episodes. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Chie Matsura *'English' : Tara Strong Gallery Beginnings_049.jpg|Lady Windermere with a Young Sonia as she is happy that she isn't hurt from falling out of a high building Lady_Windimire.png|"Of course dear child" while she holds a tea cup in her hand Tumblr li09r5TvIA1qi1dfdo1 500.jpg|Lady Windermere about to see Sonia do a double cart will as she leaves Beginnings 052.jpg|Windermere sighs at Sonia's energetic side 54A37E7E3B12B0003D.jpg|Lady Windermere gets capture by Swatbots Beginnings_220.jpg|Windermere tells Sonia to run so she doesn't get capture. Category:Characters Category:Females